herofandomcom-20200223-history
Evie (Descendants)
Evie is one of the deuteragonists in the Disney Descendants franchise. She is the daughter of the Evil Queen and best friend of Mal. Story She's the daughter of the evil queen, she's also the best friend of Mal, she is a beautiful girl and the fairest of the isle like she prefer everyone to say, She can make all boys fall in love with her, she was the only one to be excited to go to Auradon Prep, when she meets Audrey and Ben and heard the word prince, she told them that she was also a princess, but Audrey told her she isn't really a princess in Auradon since she came from Isle of the lost. She meets Doug when she arrive she seem to flirt with him, she fall in love with Chad Charming, but later she discovered he had taken her magic mirror away, but she got it back from him after receiving a B, she and Doug seem to now have feelings for each other. At the parent day lunch, Chad insulted her and her friends, she told her mirror to show her who's was the biggest jerk of the land and spray Chad with the sleeping potion that one who was giving to her by Mal, after the altercation Doug wasn't allowed to talk to her anymore because of Chad, she agreed to help Mal get the fairy godmother's wand and walk with her friends. At the coronation ceremony she bow when Ben enter the cathedral for him to be crowned king, when Mal snatched the wand from Jane she sees they'll finally get their revenge, but she Jay Carlos and Mal decide to be good, and confronted Maleficent by temporarily making her blind with her magic mirror light, when Maleficent is finally defeated she sings with everyone and dances with Doug. She will also appear in a video clip, where she will sing rotten to the core in solo. Background Personality Evie is a girl who is smart, flirty, and very kind in the long run. Unlike most of the villain kids, she is very pleasant, to the point that she was able to make the most sour villains smile with her laughter on her sixth birthday party. But don't let her charm fool you, Evie is loyal and authoritative when she wants to be. Due to her mother's insistence that being beautiful is all that matters, Evie has problems with her own vanity and is sensitive to how others view her; her biggest fear was her not ending up being the fairest of all. While she wishes to find a perfect prince for herself, she is not foolish to fall for a prince who looks nice but has an ugly personality, as she rejected Chad Charming when she found out how arrogant he is. She is quite intelligent, especially in chemistry. Over the course of the film, she gains more self-confidence about herself and learns there is more to life than being the fairest of them all. Appearance Physically, Evie is a beautiful and charming young woman of adolescent age. In Isle of the Lost, Evie is described being the fairest of them all, with dark blue hair, dark brown eyes and rosy lips. In the film, Evie likes to wear her hair out, where as in Isle of the Lost she wears it as a V-braid. Just like the color of her hair, Evie wears mostly blue and black clothing. Her usual outfit is a heart-shaped ruby necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots, and of course her crown. She mostly wears blue shades of clothing during the movie, with a hint of leather and a little princess touch. At Ben's coronation, she wears a royal blue layered-fabric dress that is shorter on the front but long and flowing in the back. Evie had her hair down in loose curls with accessories of a golden crown and her usual ruby-red apple necklace. She is very well maintained from her well plucked eyebrows to the makeup her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mother's approval of her appearance. Gallery Evie new look.jpg Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 4.45.16 PM.png|Evie in Descendants Wicked World Evie Descendants 3.jpg|Evie in Descendants 3 Desc 96027.jpg Desc 94305.jpg Desc 126666.jpg Desc 127023.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Magic Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:False Antagonist Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Unwanted Category:Pure Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Bond Protector Category:Defectors Category:Female Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Philanthropists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Egomaniacs Category:Internet Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Fantasy Heroes